


Spooning

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

“I can’t sleep,” Regina says suddenly, shattering the sleepy silence of the bedroom. Emma sighs, stroking her hand over Regina’s bare abdomen in what she hopes is a soothing gesture. They might have picked up the whole ‘having really amazing sex with each other’ thing pretty quickly but casual intimacy is a real minefield for both of them.

“What would help?” Emma asks, not daring to suggest warm milk, or sleeping pills or really anything at all.

“It would help to not be trapped like this,” Regina huffs. “I’m not a teddy bear, Emma.”

Emma thinks that her proper name still sounds weird coming from Regina’s mouth, but she reacts quickly enough, pulling her arm away and rolling onto her back.

“Better?” Emma asks, running her eyes over the planes of Regina’s back in the dim light. It’ll be dawn soon, marking the first official time she’s stayed over in the Mayor’s mansion. About time, really, after months of hasty trysts and being thrown out before sunrise to avoid Henry’s detection. 

“Hmph,” is all Regina says, not turning around.

“If you want, I can get my clothes and leave,” Emma suggests, annoyed that she’s starting to feel properly awake again. She had been so damn close to just drifting off.

“Why would I want you to do that?” Regina snaps, rolling over now. “Do you want to leave?”

“No,” Emma soothes, tracing Regina’s collarbone with her finger. “I just wanted you to have the option, if you need it.”

“I don’t need anything,” Regina pouts.

Emma can feel the fight brewing, but she won’t allow them to spoil tonight for themselves. Someone has to be responsible and stop tempers flaring.

“Okay, ‘gina. I’m going to get some sleep now.”

It takes a lot of willpower, but Emma rolls to face away from Regina and those dark, questioning eyes; she punches another pillow to get comfortable, and pulls the sheets back over her naked body. Emma’s almost fading out again when there’s a sudden, warm pressure against her back.

Regina’s hand slides gently over Emma’s hip, before wrapping the arm fully around her and pulling her close. Emma sighs, realizing what the little tantrum is really about.

“If you wanted to be the big spoon, you only had to ask,” Emma mumbles.

Regina kisses the back of Emma’s neck, soft and lazy, before whispering her reply.

“Now, where would be the fun in that?”


End file.
